


The Question and Answer

by MuffinsMessyRooms



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite With OC's, Fluff, Gay, It's all fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Yellow!Steven au, beach picnics and proposals, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinsMessyRooms/pseuds/MuffinsMessyRooms
Summary: Lucius, the son of Yellow Diamond and Greg Universe, takes his beloved boyfriend to the beach to propose that the two become a permafusion.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Question and Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Muffin and this is me testing the waters with fic writing I guess. A little context to help, Lucius is my YellowDiamond!Steven. He's very different from typical yellow stevens in more ways than one. Demantoid is my friend Jay's Oc, link to his stuff in the end notes. This is a rewrite of the Steven Universe Future episode "Together Forever" but with the mentioned characters.

The sun was setting on this warm summer evening as a hybrid boy wearing a yellow sweater lead his beloved boyfriend along the beach to a secluded area. If anyone was there with them they’d be able to hear the laughter coming from the two.

“Lucius are we almost there? You nearly tripped me up on some rocks 3 times.” the blindfolded individual teased as he was being led.

The sweater individual laughed as he stopped and untied the blindfold from around his boyfriend’s eyes. Revealing a picnic blanket, a box with a rather cute cake in it, sandwiches, lemonade, and a guitar all prepared on the sand.

“Lucius…” the taller of the two started before being shushed by the hybrid.

“Demantoid we’ve known each other for a few months, 7 months 3 weeks and 10 days to be exact.” Lucius turned to fully face the green garnet. “Since you’ve shown up in my life I’ve learned things about myself that I’d never know by myself, the joys of fusion, not having to try to be something I’m not, and…” he paused as he looked up at the gem with teary eyes. “And well, I wrote a song with Dad to help explain.” he then led Demantoid to sit on the blanket as he took his father’s old guitar and sat on a flat rock, strumming the notes he spent countless hours practicing.

_“I'd rather be tall  
I'd rather be smart  
I'd rather be sure you know I care  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you start  
I'd rather be sure you know I'm there  
I'd rather I always be a part of whatever you do  
I'd rather be me with you  
Wherever we go  
I already trust  
I'd know what to do if it were us  
I'd know what to say  
I'd know how to be  
I'd know your entire syllabus  
I can't think of any other thing in the world I would rather do  
If I could be  
I’d rather be me with you.” ___

__The teary-eyed Lucius looked at his beloved green bean through the yellow tint of his reading glasses as an equally teary-eyed Demantoid looked back through his orange-tinted visor looked back, his hands over his mouth but his smile still visible to the hybrid.  
“Lucius I…” was all the garnet got out before the hybrid walked over and kneeled in front of him, pulling out a small box. Opening it to reveal two rings, one yellow and the other silver._ _

__“Demantoid, will you marry me so we can be a permafusion for the rest of our lives?” he asked, he had prepared a long speech with his mother for this but had fallen back on his father’s advice of being direct and open. Yellow tears were building in the corners of his eyes, ready to either be energizing tears of joy or paralyzing tears of despair._ _

__With his own tears, the green garnet had once again covered his mouth with his hands. It took him a few moments before he started to nod. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” he cried as he embraced his sweater-wearing love. Once their embrace ended Lucius put the yellow ring on Demantoid’s finger before letting the gem do the same to him with the silver one. Once that was done the two started to slow dance to nothing but the sound of the waves crashing on the soar, the seagulls who hoped to get some of the prepared food, and the soft warm summer breeze. As they danced the two’s gems began to glow._ _

__As the sun was setting, turning the sky into a lovely shade of pink, a single figure sat on the picnic blanket Lucius had set out. The tall green and yellow, beanie-wearing, large huggable armed fellow sat enjoying the view through his glasses, carefully strumming on Greg’s old guitar._ _


End file.
